


In The Shadows Of Your Love

by helens78



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Eastwick (TV), due South
Genre: Angst, Dark, Doppelganger, First Time, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leoben sees Benton Fraser for the first time, he thinks Benton is another one of Darryl's tricks.  Fraser thinks Leoben is someone else, too.  And what does Darryl think of all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows Of Your Love

The blood drains out of Leoben's face when he sees the dark-haired man at the bar. What in God's name is Darryl doing in a Colonial Fleet uniform?

He's staring so hard he draws attention, but he can't stop. Darryl is a living monument to blasphemy, he always has been, but _this_ \--it's another challenge, he thinks, something new Darryl's planning to throw in his face. He's already making Leoben betray God; now he's going to make Leoben betray his people, too, worse than before.

Someone nudges Darryl, and Darryl turns to face Leoben--and Darryl's face goes white with shock, expression stunned and... _pained_ , and _hurting_ , and Leoben can see it immediately, can see it in the creases on his face and the paleness of his skin--

That isn't Darryl.

Leoben can hear the blood rushing in his ears, and he almost hits the ground before the man who isn't Darryl is at his side, gripping his arm.

"Ray," not-Darryl says; he sounds strangled, ragged. Leoben shakes his head.

"Leoben."

"I--but you can't be--oh, Gods." And the man who isn't Darryl closes his mouth, sets his lips in a firm line, and swallows. "I don't care," he whispers--perhaps more to himself than Leoben; Leoben can't tell. "I don't _care_. Do you--where are you staying?"

Leoben holds his breath for a moment; he can't take this man home to Darryl's quarters, he _can't_ , but--he will. He has to know, has to see it for himself. "Come with me."

* * *

He's in luck; the man (whose name is Ben, it turns out, and Leoben doesn't think about how it's half _his_ name, too) is as hungry for Leoben as Leoben's hungry for the truth. Ben doesn't need foreplay or conversation or sweetness. He lets Leoben shove him into the wall and claim his mouth, and he gives as good as he's getting, kissing back hard, careless with his teeth.

He keeps calling out another man's name, but Leoben doesn't give a damn about that; maybe he's known one of Leoben's brothers, maybe there's a model Two out there whose memories of Ben simply haven't downloaded yet. It would only be fair, and oh, God, it would be an irony and a relief to know that this is the answer Leoben's been searching for: Darryl's one of _them_ , one of the final five.

Leoben takes care with him, does everything he can think of to make Ben shake and shudder and cry out beneath him, and by the time he rolls Ben onto all fours, Ben's begging him for it. It's not just Ben that this is affecting, either; Leoben moans as he pushes inside Ben, as he starts moving and goes faster and faster with every stroke. It's good-- _so_ good, and Ben's loving it, demanding more--

\--and his spine's solid and blank beneath Leoben, utterly and thoroughly human.

Ben cries out and spills over, Leoben's hands still on his hips, and Leoben's grateful for that--he can't now, can't finish, can't think about what's happening here. Ben _isn't_ \--but then, maybe that doesn't mean anything; maybe the final five are different. Maybe...

He clings to Ben, after, pressing his face to the back of Ben's neck, trying to force himself to stop thinking.

* * *

Darryl's on the couch in his quarters; he's been there the whole time, not that he let Benton or Leoben become aware of it. He's been watching. He's often been curious what sort of man Leoben would bring home, if he were feeling daring enough to do so; he's suggested it many, many times.

He didn't expect it to... _feel_ this way. But then, he wasn't expecting to watch Leoben in bed with a copy of _him_.

It should be flattering; he should be amused by Leoben's unwitting loyalty, pleased that when Leoben's looking for a tryst, he chooses someone who has to, _must_ , remind him of Darryl. And who _is_ this Benton, anyway? He's looking for someone else in Leoben, too. There's a story behind Benton's motivations, and Darryl has every intention of finding it.


End file.
